Monika's Training Exercise - Caveira x Monika
by I can't believe I've done this
Summary: It's not really a training exercise. Monika fucks Caveira, semi-against her will, it's mostly consensual. Please leave a review I like reading them. Girl penis, futanari as per usual. This story will have 3 chapters, when? I don't know. I didn't proof read, still had to reupload. Love you


_Tick, tick, tick..._

The only sound Taina could hear in the interrogation room was the clock's ticking, the walls were bland gray concrete, with a very hard, carpeted floor, the chair being so comfortable was unexpected, it didn't go with the room at all and she had never seen in it this room she had used so, so often.

She must have been sitting tied up in there for half an hour now, Monika had asked for help with a 'training exercise'.

After finishing with Taina's bindings, the blonde haired german girl had claimed to have forgotten something, very unlike her slow, methodical, personality. Monika had never forgotten something like this before, so it was a complete mystery to Taina.

As thoughts of a fatal slip, or maybe a toilet break that was taking longer than expected, along with other scenarios that ran through her mind; the door handle twisted open. Monika stepped in, she hadn't brought anything.

"Hola Monika." Taina said in a fake-happy tone, pretending like she was glad to see her.

"How are you, Taina?" Monika replied back in a cheerful tone. Taina gritted her teeth, muttering a curse word under her breath. Taina was held in place tightly, her ankles bound to the legs of the chair and her wrists tied painfully to the back. She could struggle, knock over the chair, even. But she knew that likely wouldn't get her anywhere.

"What took you so long? What the hell is this training exercise?" Taina growled, annoyed.

Monika pouted. "What's with the tone? Are you not happy to see me?" She teased Taina, leaning in close and staring into her eyes.

"Grr.. ah! You Germans are so annoying!" Taina spat angrily. "Answer me, now!"

Monika pretended to ponder something, ignoring her captive. After half a minute of blatantly ignoring Caveira, she put her finger up, as if she had an idea.

"I know! You want to be pleased in some way, surely." Monika got down on her knees, her head hovering above Taina's groin, she stared down at it eagerly despite it being fully clothed.

Taina blushed, trying to scoot away in the chair. "What? Wh-what the fuck are you doing..?!"

Monika ignored her once again as she slipped her thin fingers into the outside of Caveira's black jeans. She began to pull them off slowly, revealing Caveira's hips and underwear.

"A-Answer me!" Taina struggled, her face red with heat, to no avail.

"I hope your cock is big." Monika muttered nonchalantly, much to Taina's surprise, she continued, pressing her tongue against Caveira's rod through her underwear.

"..ah.." Caveira failed to stifle a moan to the faint, warm and wet feeling of Monika's tongue. She couldn't believe something she didn't even consent to was turning her on so much.

Monika kept her wet mouth on the cock, slowly dampening the underwear with her drool.

"M-Monika! Stop!" Taina struggled to get her cock free from the wet, warm struggle, she was approaching max length quickly.

"Fine. I'll take these off too." She mimicked her earlier actions, allowing Taina's hard, 6 and a half inch cock to come springing out, it leaked quite a bit, her precum on the tip, and running down the shaft.

"M-Monika~" Taina mewled, completely at her mouth's mercy.

"..this size will do. You're bigger than I thought you would be." She took the shaft in her hand, squeezing it to see just how thick it was, her longest finger and thumb only barely met whilst wrapped around. "Impressively thick as well."

Monika's hand was cold, nearly freezing, it felt like ice on Taina's warm cock. She grimaced and tried to wriggle free from Monika's grasp.

"..oh? Is it cold Taina?" Monika smiled at her, feigning innocence. She continued to squeeze and stroke Taina's cock slowly.

"Foda-te! ..M-Monika stop!" Pre-cum oozed out of her cock, she began to pant and whimper, biting her lip to stifle them.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Hm? I thought you agreed to a training exercise with me?" She asked as if she was genuinely confused, as she gently rubbed a circle into the tip of Taina's cock, spreading pre-cum on the head.

Taina moaned softly, her cock pulsing in Monika's cold hand. Monika wore a grey long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and her sneakers.

"Or.. are you regretting saying yes now..? It doesn't look like you are." Monika dipped down again, giving a single, full-tongue lick from the base of Taina's cock to the tip.

Taina scowled at Monika, as her cock literally dripped cum onto her hand. "Something to say?" Monika questioned as she worked her spit around the length of it. Taina could only growl, her mix of instense pleasure and anger making it difficult to get a word out.

The blonde wrapped her lips around the tip of the head, slowly taking it into her throat. Taina wasn't mad that she was getting a blowjob from I.Q., she was upset that she wasn't in control. Monika's lips - either set, wrapped around her cock was something she jerked off to regularly, but she was never the one who was tied up.

Monika slowly worked her way to the base, enveloping her captive's whole cock and feeling it in her throat. Taina whispered a shrill 'no..' as she felt herself coming closer and closer to orgasm. Monika pulled her lips from it and stood up, she took a step back before turning around, giving Taina the best look she could at her ass through her jeans. She swayed side to side before laughing softly. "You get to fuck this, Taina. Don't look so distressed."

She grabbed the waist of her own jeans before pulling them down, she had to shimmy her fat ass back and forth to get the tight fitting jeans around her wide hips. Taina swallowed, she was very eager to fuck Monika, but she couldn't show weakness in front of her team-mate, if they were going to have rough, passionate, sex.. it would be on her terms, with her hands in control instead of tied.

The jeans rolled down to reveal no underwear, a tight asshole, and a soaked pussy. Taina's mouth watered, internally.. probably. Monika turned her head to see the Brazilian woman struggling to peel her eyes away from her shaved holes. "Ass first, I'm confident you can make me cum."

With that, Monika slid her jeans over her socks and shoes, tossing them aside. She walked over to Caveira's chair and slowly pulled it back, lowering it to the floor.

"...why am I on the floor, puta!" Taina said the final word of the sentence with the most malice Monika had ever heard in a single word, if she was untied right now, there was no telling what her hostage would do to her, especially someone like Caveira. She could be drinking cum for a week, maybe more.

"I need you to get my ass nice and wet so you can fuck it with vigor. If you put even half as much effort into fucking my ass as you did interrogation, maybe I'd have you let be in charge of our little 'training exercise.'" Taina gritted her teeth in response, as Monika spread her fat ass and sat down on Taina's face, Monika sat facing away from her human chair's body, her ass over Taina's mouth and her cunt over her nose.

Taina licked at Monika's clean ass reluctantly, slowly running her warm tongue against the shaved, soft entrance. Monika smiled playfully, she was not inexperienced when it came to playing with her ass.

"Eat. If you want to fuck me, eat." Taina gave a few more reluctant licks, before admitting defeat, the way she had to lay against the ground was uncomfortable.. that was the only reason she was going along with it, surely.

Taina decided to stop wasting time, she slowly plunged her tongue into Monika's tight ass, eliciting a soft, low moan from the German whore. She tongued around in her ass, doing her best to lube it as quickly as she could, the quicker she could get out of these bindings, the better. Monika's moans were starting to ramp up as she rode Taina's tongue and face.

"You're doing a good job!" Monika said teasingly, knowing it would frustrate the Brazilian woman even further. Taina ate her with vigor, as she felt Monika's precum- or, the equivalent of it, run down her face. Monika moaned hard, lifting her long-sleeve to expose her breasts, she grabbed her own nipples, twisting and pinching them hard, she really was a whore..

Monika didn't want her greed to cut her upcoming ass-fuck short, she pulled off of Taina's face slowly, letting both the trail from her cum, and the spit from Taina's tongue slowly break apart. Taina breathed heavily her face-paint was smeared in a way that very clearly showed the imprint of somebodies fat ass.

Monika lifted the chair back up from the ground before taking another look at Taina's shaft, she held it in her- now warm, hand. It pulsated a lot less frequently and was obviously less hard. "How did you go soft on me Taina? Bad girl."

"Guess you'll have to undo my bindings then, now that my cock doesn't like you."

Taina replied, a broken smile on her face.

Monika chuckled and took a hold of Taina's cock once again, she moved her hair out of the way and began to lick and gently suck her round balls.

"M-Monika..!" Taina shouted, she hadn't expected to get her balls licked by this woman she thought so highly of- used to think so highly of. She watched in disbelief, as is if she herself didn't believe her. GSG 9's Monika was fondling her cock and licking her balls. She certainly didn't look like this much of a cum guzzling whore during operations.

Satisfied with her work on Taina's cock, she began to pull away, a stray string of pre-cum landing across her lips. She smiled and licked it from her lips, before straddling Caveira and locking lips with her, she slowly sat down onto Taina's cock, she wiggled her hips back and forth, sliding down to the base with ease.

Taina moaned loudly, losing control of herself, she wanted to let loose so desperately, to fill her captors tight German ass with cum, her cock yearned for release as she tried to calm herself mentally. Monika could feel how close she was as she bounced up and down, her hands pressed Caveira's face against her own locking lips with her.

"Aaah~!" She couldn't hold it any longer, she emptied her balls into Monika as her mouth was invaded by the blonde's tongue, I.Q. had taken it as a sign to ride even harder, she rode the cock with vigor as she felt her ass get filled.

Monika pulled her lips off as she orgasmed, she squeezed Taina's shoulders roughly as she came to, her ass was warm with filling and she began to feel very content, the thought of the Brazilian woman's cum leaking from her ass had pushed her over.

Both women were panting and sweating, Monika's blush very apparent, she stood up weakly, her legs were still shaking. "F-Fuck Taina.. I should have let you impregnate me.." She looked down at their groins, her waist hovering just above Caveira's, both of them were completely soaked, Caveira's cum had dripped down the back of her thigh.

Monika sat back down, letting the cock rest behind her ass, her wobbly legs were shaking too much to stand properly. "..you're not even that big.." Monika muttered. Taina's mind was reeling, she looked at the beautiful, cream filled woman in front of her. The german took this as a good time to go in for another kiss, she locked lips with her partner passionately, reaching down and swabbing their mixed cum with her two fingers.

She brought the mixed liquid to their mouths, pushing two fingers between their kiss. It wasn't clear whether the taste was good, or if they were just that sex-drunk. "..M-Monika.. untie me.. please.." Taina begged, the older woman pondered for a moment, she had to let her go eventually, she couldn't keep her confined to the chair forever.

"O-Okay.. are you mad?" Monika asked as she reluctantly undid her bindings. "No.. you were right.. I wish I had done this earlier~" Monika breathed a sigh of relief as she undid her hands and arms, she was afraid that Taina would retaliate but it looked like she wasn't upset at all. Monika slowly undid the bindings on her legs, still fearing for the worst but as she untied the last binding.. nothing came.

Taina said nothing as she stood up, her pants and underwear still wrapped around her ankles, cum ran down her thighs as she stretched her arms and legs. "Nobody should be checking the hall this late, so we should be able to get to the showers without any issues." The German continued as she walked toward the door, jeans tucked under her arm. Taina simply nodded.

"Actually, Monika.. I think I want something from you before we shower." Oh fuck. Monika reached for the door handle, quickly turning it as she felt her arms get pulled behind her back, and the same bands she had used begin to bind them. She wasn't going to scream, at least not for help.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


End file.
